This new spray carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us in 1983 at our nursery at 83250 La Londe-Les-Maures, France, by crossing two varieties selected from our collection of breeding plants maintained at our nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its very unusual flower coloration and the overall high quality of the plant growth on which the blooms were produced and asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by us and under our direction at La Londe with such satisfactory results that we directed that propagation of this new plant be continued from generation to generation both by cuttings and by in vitro propagation procedures to determine whether the novel characteristics of the selected plant would be retained from generation to generation and its homogeneity could be assured. This proved to be successful and this new spray carnation variety is now being propagated on a commercial scale at La Londe.